


dying

by juicyjunhui



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Knives, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyjunhui/pseuds/juicyjunhui
Summary: Mingi is dying. He dies little by little, every day, as he lives with what he's done.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 19





	dying

The man dies.

The man always dies. It is what it is.

The man dies a little, every day, knowing that, simply put, what is done is done. He dies knowing his aching heart will never be repaired, that his conscious will always whisper to him in the middle of the night, replaying everything he’s done. He dies seeing the other. He dies, but what no one knows is that he’s already dead behind the eyes. Behind the smile lies a corpse, a feeling of dullness, of numbness, knowing he must live on with this burden.

A burden of a broken heart, that is.

Mingi lays flat on his bed, drowning in his own emotions, a hand wandering over his chest; he tries his best to ignore the beating heart that sits in there.

The walls of his room were once elaborately decorated with pictures of what was his, of his love, of his life, of his hobbies and interests. The same hand that lay on his chest, trying to sedate his own melancholy, was the weapon of destruction in tearing everything he had down. Mingi thought immortalising things in pictures and posters would be his happy place in the long run, but instead he couldn’t look at his own walls that he made up without feeling sick.

Pictures of he and Yunho are shattered amongst the rugs they used to sit cross-legged together.

It’s in that moment, Mingi picks up his phone.

_I’m sorry. Please, tell me what went wrong. I just want you back._

No one answers. No one texts back. Will they ever?

He dials again.

_I regret it. It wasn’t the answer to this, I want my little bear to cuddle again._

As the clock strikes 3am, Mingi falls asleep.

Much to his dismay, Mingi wakes up next to Yunho, a gasp leaving his lips, his body jolting back in pure shock, almost falling off the bed.

“Good morning, my honey,” Yunho’s voice is silky, and he speaks behind that sweet smile of his. Mingi is dying again.

“Good morning love, you didn’t respond to my messages or calls,” Mingi’s eyes peep up in little crescents, a smile creeping upon his face once he realises.

An echoing silence breaks through the room.

“That’s because I was trying to find something,”.

Silver steel makes its coldness known between the pair as Yunho pulls out a bloodied butcher knife, Mingi only being able to widen his eyes and gasp.

Yunho is dead. Mingi is dying, day by day, as he lives with what he’s done.

**Author's Note:**

> yet another drabble i found hidden in my hard drive........ hehe tell me what you think happened!!


End file.
